Can you feel her burning through your veins?
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: Trying to stay behind the scenes while carrying the last name Stark is a complete oxymoron, trust me, I know from experience. When a enemy hits a little too close to home, relationships are strained and tested. Whiplash/OC


Alright, I've just been having Marvel fever and as I searched through the stories there were literally about 2 stories for Whiplash, so I decided to make one of my own! I hope you enjoy it! :D Picture links on my profile:)

* * *

The sounds of the ever expensive fireworks going off at the Stark Expo rang in my ears as I watched the one and only, Tony Stark parade around the stage with a couple of barely dressed "dancers", his ever present smirk residing on his face. I felt the liquid running down my face and felt around blindly for my box of Kleenex.

The soft feel of the tissue cleaning up the liquid brought a sense of relief to me. I really hated being sick, but if it kept me away from the oh so famous Stark Expos, I didn't mind it that much. My mid-length brown hair was tied up in a lazy bun high on my head, I was dressed in Pink sweatpants and a Stark industries t-shirt, and my face was flushed from sneezing so much. Needless to say, I looked a hot ass mess.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothi-."_

I grabbed my phone and turned down the t.v., ridding myself of Tony's annoying voice.

"'Ello?" I asked, blowing my nose.

"Wow, Nettie, you sound..."

"Like shit? Yeah, tell me something I don't know, Pepp. Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be baby sitting, I mean advising Tony?"

"Look, I know you don't have the best feelings toward him right now, but you have to be at the next Expo and you know it."

"I don't wanna! What if I'm still sick?" I whined, rolling around in my bed.

"I highly doubt you'll be sick a whole six months from now, Nettie. The both of you need to stop being so immature and just make up. Look, I have to go, so I'll call you tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, bye Pepp."

I tossed my foot toward the foot of my bed and changed the station, no longer wanting to see the face of Tony Stark. After realizing that there was nothing else on TV to watch, I turned it off and turned over on my side to just go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I drug myself out of the bed and made my way downstairs to fix breakfast. First things first, to drown myself in some cold medicine. I found a few different medicines and took them all before I began making pancakes, eggs and bacon. As soon as I sat down to eat, the freakin' doorbell rang and I groaned in annoyance, getting up to answer up. I swung the door open only to come face to face with my best friend, Pepper Potts.

"Pepp, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to call me, not pop by for a visit at 10 in the morning."

"This isn't a trip I made for myself, Nettie. You and Tony need to grow up, you're both almost 30 and still acting like children."

"What we do is none of your business, so just leave it alone."

"No, I will not leave it alone because you two are stressing me out and making my job a lot harder that it has to be!"

I sighed and a moving figure caught my eye behind her. I saw Tony pouting near his red 2012 Maserati GranTurismo convertible and rolled my eyes. "So, you dragged him over here to do what exactly? Apologize? We don't apologize, Pepp, you of all people should know this."

"Tony, get over here! I can't deal with the both of you when you're like this!" She stormed past me into my house and I watched as Anthony Stark sauntered towards me with that same old smirk plastered onto his face, but resignation in his eyes, holding his arms open.

"Nettie, dear, please can we talk? I have seen the error of my ways and I wish to do what any Stark would do in this position."

"Flatter me with compliments and buy me something expensive that I don't need for forgiveness?"

"Exactly, you know me so well." I rolled my eyes and went to walk back into my house.

He grabbed the back of my shirt to keep me from walking and I turned back to face him, my eyes narrowed.

"I, Anthony Edward Stark, loving twin brother to you, the beautiful Antoinette Elaina Stark, am sorry for disrespecting you in front of our peers at our last meeting. There, I said it. You know how hard it is for us to apologize, so I better be forgiven."

I pretended to think about it before I turned back around and shrugged. "I guess I forgive you, but you're still a prick."

"A prick that you love unconditionally, my dear." He followed me into the house and swung the door closed behind him. "It's been a while since I've been over here, I forgot that you could cook."

"Easily understood seeing as you always wanted to go out and never tried to learn how. Do you want breakfast or are you just going to keep beating around the bush, Tony?"

Instead of answering, he just walked past me into the kitchen and started fixing a plate. I face palmed, shaking my head and following him into the kitchen. By now, my food was cold, so I had to warm it up again, which was annoying. Pepper was also fixing herself a small plate, helping Tony with his. My brother acted like he could never do anything for himself. It's been like this since we were kids, and he's never grown out of it. Actually, he hasn't grown out of much of anything.

I was the oldest, by two minutes and I was always the mature twin. My mother told me that when I was born, I didn't cry, I was as quiet as the night is dark. Although both Tony and I were exceptionally smart, I was always just a bit better than him in whatever we did. We never had a sibling rivalry or anything, that was just the way things were. I loved my brother, we were connected as most multiple children were, but sometimes he really irked my nerves.

My quiet nature made me the complete opposite of Tony, and that's why I despised having to attend the Stark Expos, I hated all the noise and bright lights, but all that comes with having the last name Stark. Even my position with the company was backstage, I was in charge of making sure that all of Tony's inventions were fully functional and I did all the programming. Of course, I inherited my mother's beauty, while Tony got our dad's dashing good looks. Growing up, people flocked to our sides just so they could say that they knew the famous Stark twins, but out of all of them, our only true friend was Virginia "Pepper" Potts. She stuck with us, mainly me, through thick and thin, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hey Nettie, how do you make coffee?" Tony asked me, seriously.

I face palmed again and went over to show him how to make freakin' coffee.

Welcome to what I like to call my life.


End file.
